


Impulse Control

by pasiphile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Moriarty, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Omega!Moran, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/pseuds/pasiphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for prompt: "Mormor, omegaverse, Either Jim or Sebastian (whoever you pick, I totally don’t mind, though I do have a soft spot for omega!Jim) goes into heat during an important meeting. Doesn’t necessarily have to be smutty if you’d rather explore consent and gender issues and things, but smut is always lovely UwU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221brosiewilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/gifts).



Jim lounged back in his chair, bored out of his mind. God, these meetings. Necessary, of course, to keep the reins tight, to keep an eye on everyone.

But interminably,  _tortuously_ boring.

His eyes idly traced over the collected crimelords and –ladies. Magnussen, quietly superior, sitting on his big secret like a duck squatting on its egg; Venucci, twitchy and new, hopped up on coke, stupid boy; Cunningham, tapping her lacquered nails on the surface of the table while eyeing everyone up; Slancy, American and cocky; Clay, big and slow and stupid; Burnwell, his frozen face hiding a whole slew of worries and fears…

 _Boring_. The only entertaining thing was the undercurrent power struggle going on, as it always happened whenever you put more than two alphas together. And the utter blissful ignorance of the few betas at the table, completely unaware of all those subtle games the alphas were playing. It really was -

He looked up in surprise. Blinked, inhaled deeply – yes, no mistaking that scent.

He looked over his shoulder at Sebastian, who was looking flushed, uncomfortable. The second Jim’s eyes met his he twitched, pleading obvious in his eyes.

Jim grinned, slowly. And just like that this whole boring meeting had turned a lot more interesting. Oh, this was going to be  _fun_.

Jim had an almost supernatural amount of self-control, but that made him pretty unique. He was willing to bet he was the only person at the table who could keep a perfect poker face while being near to an omega in heat.

He stretched out, folded his hands behind his head, and concentrated on the proceedings.

It took about fifteen minutes before the others started noticing it. Venucci shot a quick surprised look at Sebastian, and then he coughed and shuffled his cutlery around, cheeks gone red. Clay’s eyes went wide – he didn’t even bother to hide his staring. Even Magnussen reacted, a subtle twitch, suddenly straightening up.

Sebastian meanwhile looked a very entertaining mix of furious, embarrassed and aroused. Not that it showed to the others, of course: Seb was  _very_ good at controlling his face. But to Jim it might as well be stamped across his forehead.

“Battersea,” Jim said, loudly.

There were a few coughs and shifting about. “Yes, Battersea,” Clay said, sounding a bit hoarse. “We had a problem there last week.”

And the meeting continues, but where before the attention of the alphas had all been focused on each other, this time it was all concentrated on Sebastian.

Seb had started fidgeting. Even the two betas at the table were starting to notice what was going on, put it all together.

“Aren’t you going to  _do_  something about that?” Cunningham finally snapped.

“What, you want me to fuck him on the table right now?” Jim asked lazily. The reactions ranged from sudden flushes to wide eyes to one actual out-loud gasp.

“Well, if you’re not up for it I’m sure any one of us would gladly take over.”

Jim’s head whipped around. Magnussen, arrogant  _cockroach_  of a man.

“I would snap your neck before you could even touch me, Mr Magnussen,” Seb said flatly.

It had an effect, that. As if the entire table remembered all at once that Seb wasn’t just a sexy inanimate object but a person, and a  _dangerous_ person at that.

And there was an element of shock too, of course. Omegas weren’t supposed to talk back like that, but then again Jim had always thrived on rule-breaking of any kind.

“Can we finish this up, then?” Slancy said sharply. She closed her file with an annoyed flick of her wrist. “You’re not the only one with an omega waiting for them, you know.”

Jim shrugged. “I think we were done here, anyway.”

There was a collection of quick nods and everyone started packing up their folders. Jim lounged back in his chair and shot another look at Seb.

He was doing well, his distress barely visible. The only signs were the tightness in his hands, the slightly strained posture. Nothing that gave him away, signs subtle enough that you’d only notice them if you know where to look for them.

Jim winked at him. Seb shifted.

Magnussen was last to leave, eyes trailing over Seb in a distinctly lecherous way.

“He’s going to be trouble, that one,” Jim said, watching him leave.

“Yeah?” Seb said roughly.

Jim focused on Seb. He was a little flushed as well. Quite the picture. Porn-worthy, in fact.

Jim clucked his tongue. “You really should pay more attention to yourself, Seb. Shouldn’t you have seen this coming?”

“I’m about a week early, and I’m blaming you and your damn experiments.”

“Maybe it’s just stress.” Jim gave him an earnest expression. “Stress can do that to a cycle, you kno-”

“Shut up and take me home.”

“No.”

Seb froze. “Is – is this a – You’re joking, right?”

“Deadly serious.” Jim flashed him a smile. “We can take care of your little problem here, can’t we?”

“We’re in a public space,” Seb said flatly.

“Yes.”

“There’s a giant fucking window two feet away from us.”

“And?”

“You…” He shook his head. “No.”

“Yes. We don’t have to fuck right in front of the window, there’s plenty of room.”

“But…” He looked around, helplessly.

Jim leaned back and enjoyed the show. Seb, eternally conflicted. One of the most stubborn, strong-willed,  _contrary_ omegas he’d ever met, who’d been in constant conflict with any alpha he’d had before he met Jim.

Even know he constantly struggled against the demands of his body. His  _nature_. It made him interesting, valuable, unique.

And fun to play with as well, of course.

“Seb,” he said softly. “Stop spluttering and do as I tell you.”

Sebastian glared at him. “Fine.  _Fine_ , see if I care, doesn’t matter anyway…” He pulled hard at his belt and dropped his trousers to his ankles.

Immediately the enticing scent in the air intensified times one hundred. Jim had to look at the ceiling a bit and bite the inside of his cheek to keep control.

“So,” Seb said, mocking. “Where do you want me?”

“Table.”

Seb threw a worried look at the window. Any curious bypasser would be able to catch a glimpse of them, there, and Seb was obviously not looking forward to that.

“I did tell them I’d fuck you right here,” Jim said.

“Yeah, well. I suppose I should be grateful you didn’t invite them to watch.” He kicked off his trousers and went to the table, looking more than a bit ridiculous in just his shirt and socks and shoes.

“Why, would you like that?”

Seb gave Jim a weary, long-suffering look. “Jim, can you  _please_ just – just take care of this?”

Jim inclined his head towards the table. Seb bent down, elbows leaning on the surface.

Once again Jim was grateful for his self-control. Any other alpha would have jumped Seb by now, tempting as he looked, but Jim could just lean back and enjoy the sight: Seb’s shaking arms, his bared neck, the shiny wetness between his arse cheeks.

Jim licked his lips and shoved his chair back. Patience only went so far, of course, and right now there was nothing to be gained by waiting.

He came up behind Sebastian and pulled at his collar, baring his neck, squeezing where only six months ago he’d bitten down and sealed their little pact. Seb groaned and spread his legs a bit further in open invitation.

And, well, Jim was only human. He quickly unbuttoned his trousers, pulled his underwear down and grabbed Sebastian’s hips. Seb was trembling, his skin sweaty and hot. Gone a bit further than Jim had suspected, he really was  _good_ at fighting his own instincts.

But he couldn’t deny them completely, of course. Jim grinned and started pushing in. Seb arched his back and groaned, loudly.

“Fucking  _god_ , yes, finally,” he breathed, one of his hands gripping the side of table.

“Needed that, did you?” Jim squeezed Seb’s neck.

“Yes,  _fuck_ you, yes I did. Now – ”

“Shush.” He pulled out partly and slammed back in, fucking Seb hard and fast, just the way he liked it.

The sounds he made in response were a delight as well. High-pitched and needy, more animal than human. Seb’s fingers scrabbled on the table cloth, pulling it to him. Cutlery clattered to the ground.

Jim tightened his fingers and pushed Seb down onto the table. Instinct had taken over completely now, a primal need to  _dominate_ , to  _take_. And Seb was much in the same way, writhing and rocking back and making little pleading noises.

If only the crimelords could see his impressive bodyguard now.

He grunted, feeling his orgasm approach. Nothing in the air but both their moans and Seb’s occasional whine, the wet slap of flesh hitting flesh – and the scent, of course, going straight to his blood, derailing everything into sheer bloody-minded want.

He pulled hard at Seb’s hair and came, feeling Seb clench around him, as close to perfection as any feeling ever got.

He breathed out, heavily. Job done, for the moment. At least, for him. Seb was still gently rotating his hips. Getting used to the knot – Jim could feel nothing out of the ordinary except for a bit of tightness around the base of his cock, where the knot was, but to Seb…

Seb had tried to explain it, once. How it felt like an annoying itch being scratched, only infinitely more satisfying.

Jim stroked Seb’s sweaty shivering back. “All better now?” he crooned.

Seb grumbled something.

“Hmm?”

“I’m  _fine_ , thanks,” he snapped. He sounded breathless and hoarse.

Jim petted his hair. “Good, then we can go home.”

“Huzzah,” Seb said, drily. Amazing how even now he was still capable of sarcasm.

“Of course, that means I’ve got to pull out now.”

“Oh fuck.” Seb dropped his head forward on his folded hands. “Just – just do it, alright?”

He grinned and carefully pulled out again. Seb groaned again, loud, lewd, as he was stretched wide by the base of Jim’s cock. And then, of course, breathing hard and struggling to deal with that empty feeling which, apparently, felt a bit like having an annoying cough you couldn’t get rid of.

Jim idly ran a finger over the knot on his cock. Silly things, really, but  _fun_.

Seb straightened up, laboriously. Jim handed him his trousers. Seb gave them a dubious look. “Don’t suppose you’ve got anything…”

“Nope. You’ll have to walk around in stained trousers, I’m afraid.”

“Yeah, as if.” Seb glowered at him. “Don’t tell me you don’t get off on it, people seeing you and me together.”

Jim shrugged. “Well, yeah, maybe I do. So?”

Seb zipped his trousers closed. “You realise that if you were anyone else I’d have shoved you under a bus by now, don’t you?”

“Of course I realise that. Now come on, chop chop, fucking to do.”

Seb rolled his eyes but trailed after Jim, out of the restaurant. Had they put on a show for bypassers? He hadn’t noticed any, but then he’d been a little preoccupied.

He looked over his shoulder at Seb. He still looked a little flushed, eyes dark. Eminently fuckable.

And to say that until a year ago Jim had gone through life  _convinced_  he’d never keep an omega. Too much bother, too whiny, too  _clingy_ …

“Are you going to fucking hurry  _up_ , you prick?” Seb snapped.

Jim grinned and stepped out of the restaurant. Yes, this worked just fine.


End file.
